<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Thing - Playlist by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784321">The Right Thing - Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Right Thing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To help get you into the mood for the fic, this is the playlist I listened to pretty much nonstop whilst writing it. Most of it is kinda rock/heavy - Breaking Benjamin, Nine Inch Nails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Right Thing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Thing - Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evealeta/gifts">evealeta</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts">mephistopholes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts">TummySassAndAss</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The song that I had playing when I imagine Peter and Stiles dancing in the prologue was 'Ringfinger' by Nine Inch Nails. If I can figure out a way to share the playlist on here, I will, but in the meantime this is a list of what I listened to.

Here goes: <a href="https://music.amazon.co.uk/user-playlists/53f440999ef049ddbfcf392c5cd6e335engb?ref=dm_sh_ec41-738b-7a92-0502-22c37">The Right Thing Playlist</a></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/takLYrw">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><b>Playlist</b><br/>
Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin<br/>
Firestarter - Prodigy<br/>
Had Enough - Breaking Benjamin<br/>
Weak - Skunk Anansie<br/>
Breathe - Prodigy<br/>
Kinda I Want To - Nine Inch Nails<br/>
Ashes of Eden - Breaking Benjamin<br/>
Closer - Nine Inch Nails<br/>
Circles - Post Malone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>